Molly and Isabella The College Years
by showtunediva
Summary: The next chapter in the Warbucks Family Saga takes us into the college adventures of Molly and Isabella Warbucks in their first two years at SUNY Buffalo. New friends and adventures abound! Set after the 1999 version of the movie. Enjoy! Manadlicious was originally collaborating on this with me but she is no longer able to do so.
1. Freshmen Year Begins

**Molly and Isabella The College Years**

**A sequel to New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 First Day of College**

**Notes**: Mandalicious and I are back for collaboration number 7! This story will take place during Molly and Isabella's first two years of college at SUNY Buffalo. New adventures abound! New characters include Molly and Isabella's roommates and a love interest for both Molly and Isabella. We also hope to further develop Frederick and Joanne Warbucks, Grace and Oliver's twins. Enjoy! We own no Annie characters.

Once Molly got home from her week at the beach with her friends she did not have much time to wait until school started. She was very excited about starting freshmen year of college and knew many new adventures lay ahead of her.

Isabella had gone to college on August 11th to start field hockey camp. She called Molly from her dorm room.

"Molly guess what? We got an upgrade for our dorm room!"

"What does that mean?"

"Some girls for the field hockey team have a suite in one of the dorms. It has 10 rooms in it. Our room will be one of those ten."

Molly smiled. "Great! I can't wait to meet your teammates. Living in a suite should be a lot of fun!"

"Definitely ! I already started to decorate our room. Bring what ever decorations you have for your bulletin board."

The weekend before Molly left for school Grace took her into Boston and they went out to dinner with Jennifer, her new boyfriend Randy, Jacob, Melissa Alex and Christopher and Annie and Hector for a farewell dinner. Grace raised a toast to Molly,

"Molly sweetheart you are off to wonderful things at SUNY Buffalo, We wish nothing but the best for you in the next four years. We will always be here for you every step of the way. We love you so much baby girl!"

Molly leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you Mama. I am blessed to have such an amazing family I couldn't be more grateful for all of you."

On move in day Isabella met her family outside of her dorm with a few of her field hockey teammates in tow.

"Hey guys! These are my friends from the field hockey team Janie, Alice and Hillary they're going to help us with getting things set up.

Molly smiled at her suite mates. "It's nice to meet you guys. Living in this suite should be a blast."

Once the dorm room was all set up Grace and Oliver took Isabella and Molly out to lunch.

"Bella sweetheart how has field hockey been going?" Grace asked

Isabella grinned "Great! Our season opens a week from Saturday. We actually play against Elmira so we'll be playing against Jamie Erikson's team."

"We look forward to come watching you play."

"Do we have any classes together?" Molly asked her cousin.

Isabella nodded "Yeah. Biology I, College Composition and Intro to Psychology."

A week after classes started Molly saw a poster in the hallway outside her dorm room for a campus production of Our Town. Auditions would be held that Friday evening. She decided to ask her cousin what she thought.

: Isabella smiled. " I would say go for it. You never did theater in high school so it might be good for you to branch out. and try something different."

"Okay I'll audition then. I guess if I don't get in I could always work backstage or something like that."

Friday Molly went to dinner early because her audition was at 6:30. Not knowing to expect from the audition she decided to audition for an ensemble role. During the audition she met a boy.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Molly. What's yours?"

"I'm Ryan. I'm a sophomore. I'm assuming you must be a freshmen."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, I've never auditioned for a play before so I'm pretty nervous."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll do great."

Molly smiled shyly at him "Thank you so much." she whispered.

"No problem."

Molly agonized the whole weekend on weather or not she got a part in the play. The cast list went up at 10am on Tuesday morning. After Intro To Psychology class she went to check the cast list. Ryan was looking at the cast list when she got there.

"Hey, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with who got cast." he said grinning at her.

Molly's jaw dropped when she saw her name listed next to the character of Emily Webb.

"I don't believe it.! I can't wait to tell my family!"

Ryan grinned at her. "Congratulations. If you want I'd be happy to help you with learning your lines."

Molly smiled at him. "That would be so great! Thank you so much Ryan."

"No problem."

That night after dinner Molly called her parents to tell them the good news about getting cast in Our Town.

Grace picked up on the first ring.

"Hi sweetheart, did you find out if you got a part in the play?"

"Mama, you'll never guess what? I got cast as Emily Webb."

Molly could see her mother smiling through the phone line.

"We're so proud of you baby girl! When's the show?"

"The weekend before Thanksgiving break. Friday and Saturday night and Saturday and Sunday afternoon."

"This is so exciting Molly! Your first stage debut."

"Did I tell you I met a boy at auditions?"

"No."

"His name is Ryan. He got into the play too and he's going to help me learn my lines."

"We look forward to the show and meeting him. How are your classes going so far?

"Great so far. Hopefully I'll be able to balance all my studies with being in the play."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that sweetie. You'll do fantastic."

"How are Freddie and Jo doing in school?"

"Their school year is off to a great start. They really miss you Molly. Joanne keeps asking me when she can come up for the weekend to visit you."

Molly felt a pang of longing for her sister and brother. "I miss them so much too Mama. Once things settle down with my work load and rehearsals then Jo can come to stay over. Isabella and I can't wait to have her stay with us in our dorm room!"

"Okay well I'm sure you have homework to do so I'll let you go. We love you honey. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too Mama."

Molly hung up the phone and a feeling of homesickness washed over immediately. She missed her family and her high school friends so much. She couldn't wait to go back to Queens for homecoming weekend in a few weeks and to start planning her sister staying overnight in the suite."


	2. Homecoming Weekend

**Homecoming Weekend**

**Molly and Isabella The College Years Chapter 2**

The first two months seemed to pass by quickly for Isabella and Molly. Pretty soon they were preparing to head back to Queens for Homecoming Weekend. They were excited to see their high school friends again and find out how their first semester was going so far.

Homecoming Weekend was the end of the high school spirit week and there were lots of sports games going on at the high school. Molly and Isabella arrived home at 4:30pm on Friday afternoon just in time for dinner.

Grace met her daughter and niece at the front door of their apartment.

"Darlings, welcome home! Dinner will be ready in half an hour. We're all going to the high school football game at 7:00."

"We're starving Aunt Grace." Isabella said as she kissed her aunt on the cheek.

Joanne ran to greet her sister and cousin "Bella ! Molly! I miss you guys so much!"

Molly picked up her baby sister and hugged her tightly. "We miss you too kiddo. How would you like to come visit us in two weeks?"

"HORRAY!" Joanne threw her arms around her sister hugging her tightly.

Once the Warbucks family sat down to dinner Grace smiled at her daughter.

"How are your play rehearsals going honey?"

Molly smiled. "Great! It's so exciting! I wish I had done theatre in high school.. It's so much fun!"

"Have you met lots of new people?" Her uncle Gene asked.

Molly nodded. "Yes. I've met a new boy too.. I'm sure Mama has mentioned that."

Her aunt Anne smiled. "She has. How did you guys meet?"

"At auditions. He acts opposite me in Our Town and we have a class together too. We have study sessions together and then practice our lines."

"What class is he in with you?" Eli asked

"He's in the literature classes I'm taking for my general education requirement."

"Is he an education major too?" her mother asked.

"Yes but he's studying to be an English teacher so we'll be taking different classes once we get our general education classes out of the way."

"Bella how is field hockey going?" Grace asked her neice.

"Great Aunt Grace. We're doing really well this season We only have 8 games left before the playoffs."

"Have you played against Elmira again since we saw you when we moved Molly in?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. The first game we played against them was a scrimmage but we played against them again two weeks ago. We went out to eat after the game with Jamie and her friends after the game."

Grace smiled. "Are any of your other friends home from school this weekend?"

Isabella shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think we'll have to wait and see who we see at the game tonight."

The football stadium was packed and the Warbucks family took a while to find a parking space and a seat in the stands.

"Molly! Bella! HI!" Isabella and Molly heard someone call out to them. It was Sherry.

Molly and Isabella embraced their friend. "Are Betty and Eileen here too?" Molly asked.

Sherry nodded "Yup. Come on let's all sit together!"

After the game was over the five friends went out for pizza.

"So how is your first semester guys?" Molly asked her friends.

Betty smiled. "It's great. I love all my classes... well except for biology. I always hated dissecting things."

"Any new romances on the horizons for either of you?" Eileen asked.

Molly blushed. "Yeah." she whispered

Sherry smiled. "That's great! Who is it?"

"Yeah! How did you meet him?" Eileen asked.

"Well I'm in the fall play at school and I met him at auditions. His name is Ryan. he's a sophomore."

Eileen was surprised. "You don't play field hockey anymore?"

"I'm giving theatre a shot this year.. trying something new. I'll probably play field hockey next fall."

"Is he really cute?"

"Yup. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"Have you talked to Roland at all since school staeted?" Sherry asked

"No. Hopefully I'll see him at Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Do you guys like your roommates?" Bella asked her friends.

Sherry and Eileen nodded. Betty grimaced.

" What's wrong Betty?" Molly asked

"My roommate and I have been having some issues getting along. I'm thinking of talking to my RA and switching rooms in the next two weeks."

"Why don't you like her?" Molly asked.

"Our personalities just clash. She's in a sorority and she's always out late partying. She's come home drunk a couple times. I don't want to be someone else's babysitter. She also blasts music really loud when I'm trying to do my homework. I end up having to go to the library if I want to get any big papers done."

"That's too bad. Are you going to try to get a single room?" Isabella asked.

Betty nodded. "That's what I'm going to talk to my RA about."

"You guys live in a suite right? How's that going?" Eileen asked

Bella grinned. "It's a lot of fun. We live with some of my field hockey friends who are all sophomores. They're pretty nice. Are you guys going to come watch me play?"

"We hope we can come to at least one of your games. Molly, when's your play?"

"The Friday Saturday and Sunday before Thanksgiving. I can send you guys something in the mail with the information about the showtimes."

Eileen grinned. "That would be great. Bel, when is your next home game?"

"A week from today at 5pm vs NYU. It's gonna be a great game. Molly's cousin Maggie is coming to the game that day, If you guys come we should all hang out together afterwards."

Sherry smiled. "That would be so fun! I haven't seen Maggie since her graduation party. It would be great to find out how she likes NYU."

"Mol, did you see your sister Tricia at the game?" Sherry asked

Molly nodded. "Yeah. I talked to her. She seems to be having a great freshmen year so far. She's a defender on the JV girls soccer team. They seem to be having a grand season."

"What's their record?" Eileen asked

"12-3-1."

Molly and Isabella went back to their apartment building.

"What a great night! It was so great to see the girls again wasn't it?" Isabella asked her cousin.

"It sure was. That football game was intense. I was bummed out the Eleanor Roosevelt High didn't win. They lost by one touchdown! They were so CLOSE!" Molly said.

"It's too bad Roland wasn't home this weekend." Isabella said

Molly sighed. She missed her exboyfriend terribly and wore the locket he had given her for graduation every single day.

"I really miss him a lot. I hope we get to see him over Thanksgiving or Christmas." Molly said

"Are you starting to have a crush on Ryan though?"

Molly shrugged. "I don't know weather I want to date him or not. I'm not rushing into things."

"He seems really nice Molly."

Molly grinned. "He is very nice. I'm really enjoying getting to know him."

Isabella hugged her cousin. "Good night Molly. See you in the morning."

"Good night Bel."

Molly turned the key in the lock and opened the door and went to her bedroom to start getting ready for bed. Grace knocked on the door.

"Hi sweetheart, did you and Bella have a good time with your friends tonight?"

Molly nodded. "We sure did. I wish Roland was home this weekend though. I really miss him a lot."

Grace remembered the night of her daughter's graduation party and how distraught she was over breaking up with Roland.

"Honey bunch, I know you don't do very well with transitions but you've met a new boy. Don't you like him?"

Molly nodded. " I like him a lot Mama. He's very nice. Right now we're just friends though. I want to get to know him better before I start to date him."

"That's logical. I just worry about you sometimes because I know how hard it was for you to say goodbye to Roland. Have any of your friends heard from him since school started?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I guess he must be really busy with school and everything. Hopefully I'll see him at some point during the holidays."

Grace hugged her daughter tightly. "We can't wait to see your play sweetheart. We're so proud of you for making your stage debut and that you seem to be liking school."

"What day are you guys coming to the show?"

"We're coming to the Sunday matinee so that way you can come home with us for Thanksgiving right after your performance. We can go out to dinrner on the way home if you want."

"Is Annie coming that day too?"

Grace shook her head. "Her and Hector are planning on going on Friday night . I think that's the same day your parents and Tricia are going. Did you see Tricia at the game tonight?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, I did. We were talking for a little bit. She seems to like school a lot and her soccer season is going well."

Grace gave her daughter a squeeze. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mama." Molly kissed her mother's cheek softly.


	3. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Molly and Isabella The College Years Chapter 3

**Note: ** In this chapter you will meet new relatives of Grace's. Her mother's cousin Rose and her daughters Anna and Catherine. They also appear as Grace's mother and sisters in **Meet The Farrells **and also appear in** Mrs. Pugh's Children **in the first chapter. These characters are my own creation and might reappear later on in the story. Mandalicious and I own no characters from Annie.

Thanksgiving time was always a time the Warbucks family looked forward to. This year they were having a big family feast at Toni and Jim Bennett's house in New Jersey. Annie and Molly were so excited to be seeing all their cousins together again for the first time since Molly's graduation party in June.

Molly's birthday was two days before Thanksgiving, Grace's sisters Melissa and Jennifer and their children came up from Boston to spend some time before heading to New Jersey.

"Grace did you get the flyer in the mail about the Farrell family reunion?" Jennifer asked her sister.

Grace shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sure it will probably come in the next couple days. When is the reunion?"

"The Saturday after New Years. Someone named Emily Farrell organized it. I guess that must be an aunt we never knew we had."

"Does this mean we have more cousins?" Annie asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter. "That could very well be the case sweetheart."

"Where's the reunion Aunt Jen?"

"It's at a fancy hotel in Boston called The Parker House. These people who are hosting it sure must be really wealthy. I've heard that place is expensive."

"Can we go too Mom?" Molly asked looking at her sister.

Grace nodded. "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem."

Mrs. Pugh made Molly her favorite cake for dessert when she blew out the candles she made a silent wish that her finals would go well. There were a few classes she was incredibly anxious about doing well in.

On Thanksgiving day as they prepared the appetizers and desserts to bring to Jim and Toni's Grace smiled. It had always been a tradition for her daughters to help Mrs. Pugh prepare the Thanksgiving meal and she couldn't wait until Joanne was old enough to help out too. She noticed that Molly looked forlorn.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Molly had tears in her eyes

"It's just that at this time when I'm so happy we have our family all together I think of Jamie and how she must miss Samantha so much."

Annie squeezed her sister's shoulder tightly. "I miss Sammy so much every day Molly. It's so hard to picture my life without her in it but I just think of grateful I am to have known her for the 20 short years that I did. I know you're thinking of how sad Jamie must be but try not to think so much about that and just have a good time with our family today."

Grace went over to the sink to wash her hands and then pulled both her daughters into a strong hug.

"How about we go into the city this weekend and see if Mrs. Erikson and Jamie want to go Christmas shopping with us?"

Annie grinned. "That's a swell idea Mom."

Grace noticed that her daughter still looked a little sad.

"Is something else bothering you sweetie pie?" she asked Molly

"It's just been so hard adjusting to college this semester. I'm really happy to be home but I've missed Roland most of all and didn't get to see him when I was home for homecoming."

"Don't be so glum sweetie. You'll see Roland over Christmas. Would you like to invite him to Lake Placid this year?"

Molly shook her head. "No, actually I think I'd prefer to do something with him alone instead of inviting him to a family function."

"Fair enough. Let's finish these appetizer plates girls. We need to leave for New Jersey in about 15 minutes." Grace kissed Molly softly on the top of the head. "I love you baby girl."

Molly squeezed her mother's hand tightly. "I love you so much Mama."

When the Warbucks clan arrived at Toni and Jim Bennett's house the smell of turkey wafted into the front hallway as Margaret opened the door.

"Hi Everyone. We're just about ready to have wine and appetizers. Let me help you with those platters Aunt Grace."

Grace smiled "Thank you sweetheart."

Mrs. Pugh's children had also been invited to dinner and Grace was excited to see her surrogate mother's children again. She marveled at how fast Marie and Harry had grown up. Marie was only a year younger than Isabella and Molly and would be graduating high school in the spring. Harry was a high school freshmen and was on the junior varsity football team at Hoboken High School.

"How about we all gather for a family portrait before we eat supper?" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds like a fine idea." Jim Bennett said.

Grace smiled as her family arranged themselves for the portrait. She was always so thankful at this time of year for the wonderful family that she had.

At dinner Toni Bennett asked Grace a question

"Grace are Nicole Robert and Patricia coming to Lake Placid this year?"

Grace shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I just got a call from them and they're going to Colorado this year to visit Robert's brother in Vail."

"Will you see them at all before Christmas? The kids have a few Christmas gifts for Patricia."

Grace shrugged. "I actually don't know when the next time we'll be seeing them is. Probably not until after the holidays. I'll be sure to get your presents to her don't worry."

Margaret smiled at Molly. "I'm sorry I missed your play last weekend. There's so much going on with me right with getting ready for finals. They're next week and the week after."

"Don't worry Maggie. I think we'll be getting a copy of the video after Christmas that I can show you. You can come to Queens to visit us."

"I haven't been over your place in awhile so that would be great. How is your first semester?"

Molly grinned widely. "So far so good. I am basically getting all my general education credits out of the way this semester... or at least some of them so I can start taking some education classes in the spring. I may take a few classes the first few weeks of summer too but I'll be home by the first week of June."

"Have you talked to your sister Patricia lately?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. She came to see my play last Friday night my mom my dad and a few of her friends. She's a freshmen this year at the high school I just graduated from so I saw her when I was home for homecoming weekend in October. She plays on the JV soccer team."

"Did she have any games while you home for homecoming weekend?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope but she's playing basketball this winter and since my winter break is until January 21st I'll go see a few of her games."

Kathryn smiled at her cousin. "I heard you met a new boy Molly. What's he like?"

Molly grinned. "He's super nice. His name is Ryan and he played opposite me in Our Town. He was so supportive of me through the process with helping me to learn my lines."

"Is he in your class?"

Molly shook her head. "No. he's a sophomore. He was in one of my classes this semester though. He's an education major too and is finishing off his gen ed requirements this semester."

"What does he want to study?"

"He wants to be a middle school English teacher."

"Have you spoken to Roland much since school started?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope. I am hoping to see him when we're both home for Christmas. Things were so busy for me this semester I didn't get the chance to go to Harvard to watch him play soccer."

Annie was all smiles.

"Everyone I have wonderful news for you all!"

Molly's ears perked up. "Really what is it?"

"Hector and I are engaged!"

Cheers erupted around the dinner table. Grace got up from her seat and put an arm around Annie.

"We're so excited for you sweetheart! When is the wedding?"

" We're hoping to get married next summer!"

Oliver raised his glass. " To Annie and Hector we're so happy for you and can't wait to journey in the next chapter of your lives with you."

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked around the table in jubilation.

Christmas and New Years went by in a blur. Pretty soon Grace and her sisters were preparing for the Farrell family reunion. Annie Molly and Kathryn would be accompanying Grace Melissa and Jennifer on the outing and they were excited to go such a sophisticated restaurant like the Parker House.

When they arrived at the restaurant they checked in at the reservation table.

"You're here for the Farrell family reunion I assume?" the hostess asked

Grace nodded.

"Right this way ladies."

The six Farrell women followed him to the back of restaurant where there was a huge function room with buffet tables.

"Wow! Look at all that food." Molly's jaw was dropped in shock.

"How will we eat all that?" Kathryn asked.

"Close your mouths girls or you'll attract flies." Jennifer said chuckling.

An auburn haired woman who was in her early 50s approached them.  
"Hello, I'm Rose. I'm so glad you girls could make it. I'm assuming one of you must be Grace Warbucks."

Grace grinned. "This place is lovely. Thank you so much for inviting us. You're Mama's sister right?"

Rose shook her head. "No her cousin actually. I am Claire and Emily's youngest cousin. "I have two brothers and sisters of my own. They're around here somewhere."

Grace smiled. "It's nice to meet you Rose. These are my sisters Jennifer and Melissa, my daughters Annie and Molly and my niece Kathryn."

"Rose, do we have any more cousins? We can't wait to meet them!" Annie said excitedly.

Rose grinned "You certainly do! Actually two of them are right over here.. my daughters Catherine and Anna. How old are you Annie?"

"I just turned 23, Molly's 19 and Kathryn's 20... she'll be 21 in March"

"My gracious, the three of you are so close in age. My girls are 29 and 15 so there's quite a gap in age between them."

"Girls why don't you run a long and go mingle with your cousins? We want to sit down and talk to Rose for a little while."

"Sure Mom, we'll see you at dinner." Annie kissed her mother's cheek softly.

Rose smiled . "She's certainly a ball of energy."

Grace grinned "Annie and Molly are the sunshine of my life. Oliver and I adopted them about seven years ago."

"Do you have any other children?"

Jennifer nodded. " My son Jacob will be 15 at the end of March, Melissa's son Christopher will be 12 in June and Grace has 9 year old twins... they'll turn 10 in September."

" Oliver would have loved to come but he had to do something with his brother tonight." Grace said apologetically.

"Who's watching your younger children?"

Melissa smiled "Jake and Chris are having a boys night in with my husband Alex. They're watching the Bruins game on TV. Joanne and Frederick are at home in Queens with Helen Pugh."

"Who is Helen?"

Grace grinned " Helen has very much been the mother figure in our lives since my parents passed away. She was Oliver's cook when we lived at the mansion but she's retired now and lives with us full time. She's wonderful."

Rose patted Grace's shoulder. " I have no doubt that my cousin and her husband would be quite proud of how well your family has turned out Grace. They loved you three very much you know."

"We miss them so much. Uncle Patrick died from a similar type of cancer that Daddy had right?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. What a horrible disease that was. We miss your uncle Patrick terribly."

"So where did Catherine go to college?" Melissa asked.

"BU. She studied event planning and she works at the recreation department in Brighton. She is dating a wonderful young man named Jeffery and she'll be getting married in September. Anna is a sophomore in high school. She'll be starting to look at colleges in the spring. I can't believe how fast she is growing up."

"Does she know where she wants to school?"

Rose shook her head. "It's still pretty early. She hasn't given much though to what she wants to study yet but she's always been good in Math and Science so I wouldn't be surprised if she picks a major in college in either of those subjects."

"So you live in Brighton?" Jen asked.

Rose shook her head. " Cathy lives in Brighton. I live in the Back Bay with Anna. Where do you all live?"

Melissa grinned. "Jen and I live in Cambridge on A Street. Gracie lives in Queens but we're hoping she moves to Boston soon so she'll be closer to us."

Grace squeezed her shoulder. "Now that Molly is in college that could possibly be an option Lissy. I would have to discuss it with Oliver though. We'd love to be closer to you guys and Marlene Pugh."

The evening filled with lots of food, drinks and dancing. Grace was happy to meet relatives she'd never knows she'd had before.


End file.
